Back together Again
by Ultimate-stories
Summary: Back Together Again is based on the Circle of MagicThe Circle opens after the four young mages and their teachers after thier trips. WARNING Contains spoilers about Magic Steps, Street Magic, Cold Fire and Shatterglass.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ah, this is based on the things in life, envy, love, death, marriage (he!), truthfulness, and all of the other things your favorite characters from the Circle of Magic stories.

Set back after they return from their trips with their teachers.

And all is told from sensible Dajas point of view,

AND DO NOT FORGET R&R please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Daja, Sandry, Tris or Briar (oh, briar.Drools). If I did, I would play Tris and have a movie out. Alas, Tamora Pierce owns them. cry's

**Love/I missed you!**

Daja watched as she and Frostpine traveled up Winding Circles road to Discipline. Her braids gleamed with sweat as she rode her horse, Honey, eager to see her friends.

"Eager to see them again, Daja?" Frostpine asked, as he watched her eagerly trotted faster.

"Yeah, I haven't seen them in tow years, so it's like were meeting all over again." Daja replied her mind flashing back to the day they had officially met, after dinner, before baths. 'Gosh, how young were we back then!' Daja thought.

A crisp voice announced out of nowhere "And you will get out right now before I hang you upside down in the well."

"Ah, Rosethorn and Briar are back already." Frostpine commented, stopping his horse in front of the house.

"Don't worry, she won't do it, she doesn't want to contaminate the water." Briar said, coming around the house.

"Daja Kisubo!" He said in surprise.

"Briar Moss." I said back, giving Honey's reins to Frostpine as Briar enveloped me in a hug.

"Daja?" Came Sandry's startled voice, as she leaned out of Larks workshop.

"Satti!" I said, leaning over so she could hug me too.

"Well, there's most of the group." Briar remarked, scuffing his bare feet on the floor.

"All but-"

"Tris!" Sandry said, startled.

"Little Bear!" I said joyfully as the dog came running around the opposite corner Briar had come, looking up for the weather-witches familiar red hair.

"I'm back!" She said gleefully, reaching over to me.

"Well, now the gangs definitely back together again!" I announced as we walked inside.

Inside Discipline was bedlam. Lark, Frostpine, Rosethorn, and Niko were inside giving each other hugs. The other student-mages, were staring, gasping as we all were back together again.

"Lunchtime!" Lark announced, pulling out milk, honey, brad, and cold fruit. We managed to crowd around the table, eight of us was packed but with the students there was need for one chair to hold two to three people.

"This place is packed." I commented to the others, watching as we filled the kitchen chattering.

"Meet me up at the old place later," Tris said, pointing upwards, "That way we can talk without this." She meant the bedlam that was happening as everyone settled back into Discipline.

A/N: Short, but more coming later!


	2. Story Time

A/N: Once again, a thought to share: It will get more exciting later, stick with me, okay?

Also, if you have not read _Magic Steps, Stone Magic, Cold Fire, or Shatterglass, _please skip this chapter, for it contains spoilers about those stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Briar, or anyone in these stories. I wish I did though! 

**Stories and Exchanges**

I clambered onto the roof, smiling when I saw Briar back up against the chimney.

"Back together again." He said happily.

"Yes." Sandry agreed, moving over for me. She then pulled out a familiar brown pouch, which held our Magic Circle-the four lumps that thread us together in friendship and magic.

I laid a hand on mine, Briar his, Tris hers, and Sandry joined us as we left our reality and went to our mind-speech.

"_Sandry, you first." Briar commanded._

"_Well, shortly after you left, I left to go take care of the Duke, because of his heart attack. While riding with him one morning, I saw a magical working, one that was very powerful._

_The boy, Pasco, was doing dance magic, very rare here in Emalen. I took him and told his parents, who were Provost Guards, which meant that they wanted to make him work on a certain aspect, which he couldn't do. Then, the killiongs started and I weaved a speel net under Lark. Pasco danced the spell that would call them to us, and he nearly got us killed in the process. Hes working with Yolanda, a dancer now." Sandry said, touching Briar._

"_Your turn." She said._

"_We left, and we went to a palce where Rosethorn thought we were needed most. There, I met Evvy, a stone Mage, which was very useful there. However, the only stone mage wouldn't teach her, and a very powerful Lady wanted Evvy for her gang. So, I taught Evvy how to control her magic, and afterwards, Evvy was kidnapped. So, I went to find her, and it turns out this lady was killing the other gangs and killing people she didn't like. She poisned herself, and thanks to Evvy, was shown as a very bad person." Briar said, turning to me. "Daja, your turn."_

"_We went to visit with some of Frostpines friends. There, I met Jory and Nita their twin girls with ambient magic. I taught them meditation, and got them teachers. Then I met Ben Lauderman, a man who kept the city from catching fire. I like dhim, he seemed like a good guy. Then, a hospital caught fire. It was then I discovered Ben was th eone who was the fire bug, and he killed himself in a fire." I siad simply, and shrugged. "Weather witch, your turn."_

"_We lef to go visit with one of Niko's friend during a mage confrence. I met a man there, Kethlun. He was a glassblower journyman, and a lightning mage. Because of that, his glass work was very very bad. Well, he went to the local Mage place, and eventually, I had to teach him. Well, that was a problem, because earlier, we had a fight because our magics had been mixed to make Chime. We eventually got along, and then the Ghost started killing the entertainers. Well, Keths globes when they cleared, would show the lastest victim of the ghost. I found out who it was, and he nearly killed me." She said, standing up. "We should probably go now." _

I glanced up, startled to see tha tit was noontime-almost time for meditation practice, and now, lunch.

"Yeah, lets go." I said, and swung down into the attic of Discipline.

A/N: Yes, I know, I said it wa sll from Dajas point of View. Sorry, next chapter is from Evvys.


	3. Love and Lust

A/N: Third Person omnipresent POV, till next chapter. This is a songfic, based on My Last Breath by Evanescence

**LOVE**

_Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you,  
And I'm not afraid (Ahhh)  
Can you hear me ?  
Can you feel me in your arms?_

Evvy poked at the vegetables, trying not to stare across the table at Briar Moss. Didn't he see how she watched his every move, staring at his lithe body with lust and anger that she would never be his?

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light,  
It ends here tonight._

_I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest,  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears_

She was bursting with her thoughts about him, but she knew they would never be told. She knew he knew that she liked him, but he thought it was just a small crush and she would get over it. But she hadn't she was still in love, just holding it inside.

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you   
Sweet raptured light,  
It ends here tonight._

Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there!

Briar knew she still loved him. He had always known that, due to the fact he was her teacher. But could he, would he do it? It seemed the question of the ages.

_Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me,  
Calling me,  
As you fade to black._

Say goodnight

Holding my last breath (don't be afraid)  
Safe inside myself (calling me, calling me)  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light,  
It ends here tonight.

They stared across the table at each other, their emotions running hot and high as he and she stared in a wonder of love and wonder.

_Holding My Last Breath  
Safe inside myself…  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light,  
It ends here tonight_

Holding my last breath....

They stared across the table, high in love and lust.

A/N: What do you think?


	4. Marrige

A/N:

Yes, I know, it has taken me awhile to get updated again…maybe put this chapter and the next to-day. I don't know. RR please!

DO WHAT?

Rosethorn stood up, her green habit swishing as she looked around the group. The table was extra-long, considering the original four, the great mages, and the second generations of circle of magic students were there, also there was a guest- Dedicate Crane.

"Alright, I have called this meeting to announce a few things and to announce something.

First, and foremost, welcome home everyone, and I have spoken to Superior Dedicate Moonstream and we are adding an additional four bedrooms to Discipline, that way everyone will fit in here. Additionally, there will be an extra main room for lessons, and for mediation." She sighed, stopped, and looked around.

"And lastly, one of us is getting married. Rosethorn and Crane at that." Lark finished what she was saying for her.

"DO WHAT?" Briar asked shocked.

Sandry, Daja, Tris, Niko, Frostpine and various others stared at the couple.

"We finally realized that since we spent so much time with each other, we love each other. We are getting married tomorrow by Dedicate Moonstream. We ask that you keep this in open mind and have no qualms."

The next day:

"Do you, Dedicates Rosethorn and Crane, take each other in the Winding Circle mage ways; promise to take care of each other and your students and magic?"

"I do." Rosethorn announced.

"As I." Crane agreed.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife." Moonstream called.

Everyone cheered, and Briar came up and hugged his teacher.

"I wish you happiness."

"Briar, no matter what, I will always know what mischief your up too." Rosethorn said.

"Aww, Rosethorn…."

"Do not aww me, young lad. I can still hang you by your ankles in the well."

"No you won't, you don't want to pollute the plants."

"You won't, plant mage."

"Oh no!" He cried, and took off into Discipline.

Sandry chuckled and gave Rosethorn a big smile. Rosethorn smiled back and hugged her, and Tris and me in turn.

"You won't miss me. You'll be too busy teaching to notice me." She said.

"Oh no we won't." I said.

"Really, Rosie." Lark cut in. "You should know better than that."

"I know." She admitted. "I just refuse to see it."

The crowd drew apart as dancing resumed in honor of her and Crane.

_I wonder what's going to happen next. _I thought.

A/N: How is it? Huh huh huh?

Flower Kid: Yes, now that I look at it, I do notice those mistakes. Thanks!

Jennyvre Moss: Yes, I will keep writing!

Everyone else: RR please…


End file.
